Frozen tears
by itachisasukegaraluver234
Summary: hinata starts a new school in konoha and she has a terible past. what romanse await her? can she overcome it al. hinataxsasukexnarutoxitachixgaaraxchojixkiba
1. Prolog

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone!! Thanx for reading my story, I hope you like it this is my first and I'm not very sure on what todo but I'm trying so don't you dare flame me, or I'll sen Hinata after you!! lol. Anyways, my story is about Hinata and the troubles she goes threw when she first starts going to the new school with…guess who? all our favorite charries of Naruto!! XD XD anyway, enjoy it and hinatas going to be paired up with everyone but in the end it's going to be either Narutohinata or Sasukehinata I don't know yet but those are my favorite parings so just deal with it ok?? lol. Hinata is a little ooc though because I don't like how meek she is so here she's a tougher.**

Hinata: DAMN STRAIGHT IM TOUGHER!!

Me: Haha woa I know Hinata I'm just kidding

Hinata: Oh! That's fine, I guess I just had a little outburst... (blushes)

Me: KAWAII!! It's fine Hinata-chan!! (glomps)

Hinata: AAHHeeepp!! I can't breath!!

Me: Oh…sorry Hinata-chan, your just so cute…

Hinata: Ah, its okay, but shouldn't you do the disclaimer?

ME: Oh right! I forgot! XD

Hinata: (falls over)

Me: But I want you to do it Hinata…your so cute…(pouts)

Hinta: (rolls eyes) fine. She does no won any of the Naruto characters, all of that belongs to kishimoto, she does however own plot and ocs.

Me: …

Hinata: There. (pouts) I did it.

Me: so KAWAIIII!! (tackles)

Hinata: Help me!!

Sasuke: Get off Hinata.

Me: Make me!!

Sasuke: (activates sharigin)

Me: Holy CRAP!! O.o

Sasuke: (threateningly) get on with the story already

ME: Fine!! MEanie!!

_xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

'**Inner Hinata'**

Lyrics

_**Healing pure teardrops**_

_By itachisasukegaraluver234 (don't steal it ok?!) :DD_

Hinata woke up panting. She had a bad dream again where she was running threw the woods and no one was there to help her. Then there was a burst of a bright silver light and she woke up.

'_Not again,'_ she thought _'I hate this dream so much…' _**(A/N: just so you know she has this dream every night. But what does it mean…? You'll fine out.)**

Everytime she had the dream she woke up wanting to dry, but she had taught herself a long time ago not to cry and so she put on a calm face.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!! Breakfast is ready!!" **(A/N: ohayo means good morning)**

"Coming!" she said

Stumbling out of bed she got ready. She brushed her long purple hair back and let it fall along her back until it reached just above her knees. She put on a little bit of lip gloss but not too much make up as her natural beauty was enough to count for that. Yes Hinata was a very beautiful girl, with pretty silver eyes and a figure that attracted many fanboys.

Oh yeah, was it mentioned she had a fanbase? And she had a whole website dedeicated to her with random pictures of her she didn't know where they came from. **(A/N: Only one answer. Stalkers!! lol) **

Coming down stairs she grabbed her lunch off the counter and ran out the front door saying good bye to her 'mother'. She hopped onto her skateboard and skated off towards her new school.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

**Hello every 1!! I know you mised me, lol, I missed you to. Sorry I havent updated in forever, I was moving houses and my laptop got packed in with my manga collection. My mangacollection in HUGE, lol, and I just unpacked tha last box today. It turns out it was in this one!! Anyways please give me mor reviews, I want 10 more before I update!! Ill give you cookies!! Lolol…ok without furthar adieu, her's Hinata again!! **

Hinata: hey guys! (grin)

Me: Still so KAWAII!! (tackles)

Sasuke: …Todai-chan (threating)

Me: Uh…uh…uhuh, L, protect meh!!

L: (blinks) …cupcake?

Dana: ooOh, CUPCAKE!! (snatches and runs off)

Sasuke: Let hinatachan go….(glares)

Me: Nevahhhhh!!

Naruto: I like RAMEN!

All: (slaps head)

Hinata: Uh…guys…??

Sasuke: \thats it I'm killing you todai…

Me: nuuuuuu! (runs off)

Sasuke: (follows)

Hinata: (sweatdrop)

…

Hinata: wel since their all gone, lets just get on with the story!!

_xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

'**Inner Hinata'**

Lyrics

_**Frozen Tears**_

_By itachisasukegaraluver234 _

She was riding her skatebord to school when all of a sudden a car honked from behind her. A browned haired boy with a dog stuck his head out the window of his yellow Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and holered at her,

" HEY BABY! Damn do you look fine wanna take a ride wit me?"

Hinata glared "I am not you're 'baby!!' She shouted angry "So shut up dog-face and get off my back!" She screamed and rode aven faster down the road.

'**That guys a asshole'** Hinatas inner piped up.

'_Damn straight! I'm so angry!'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Menwhile Kiba blinked and stuck his head back in the car. '_She doesnt like me'_ he was deep in thought…fiesty…

"Mmmm akameru, weve got a FINE target this year!!" (**A/N: Uh oh! Lol**)

_xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo_

Hinata arrived at school and went to her locker. She opened it and put her skateboard in. She grabbed her history text book. (**AN: That's her first class** **and homeroom**)

She closed her locker and then behind her there was a ruckus. She turned to it and some fat kid was being beaten up by some kids. She scowled.

Some girls next to her were talking about it.

"Omg, haha, hes in for it this time…"

"I know he shouldve just given them his home work…he should know better then to mess with the Konoha five…the schools kings…not to mention their hot as hell, especially the Uchiha brothers…"

" I know Sasuke is so hot!!" She squeled.

Hinata rolled her eyes. '_Tch, stupid fangirls.' _

Shelooked back to where they were still beating up the boy and frowned.

'_How can they be so creul_?'

'**I say we give them a peice of our mind!!" **

'_Yeah!_'

She stormed over to where they were hitting this kind and shouted,

"What are you doing!! This isn't right! STOP!!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

**AwwWWwwww….no one reviewed!! Im sad…plz reveiw?? Ill give you some cookies!! But yeh I made the chapter really really really long this time, arnt you proud of me?! Lolol sorry I didn't include sa disclaimer last time really rly rly SORRY!! So heres a disclaimer for the rest of the story**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY MY STUFF**

**That shoul do it, lol**

**Anyways, here's Hinata again…**

Hinata: heyo! Were keeping this short

Me: …must resist takling…

Sasuke: …you better

Hinata: ach…tensions, TENSIONS!! (runs around in circles)

Dana: tension? (appears) I love tension!!

Me: Dana-chan!! You stole ls cookie!! RARR (tackle)

Dana: WahahHHhh….get off me u frekk!!

Me: NEVAHHH!!

Dana: (glares)

Me: I can't do this to Hinata-chan anymore

Sasuke: (glare)

Me: So youll have to do…wait, Gaara?!

Garra: Get off me. right. now.

Me: Wheres Dana…0.0

Dana: REPLACEMENT JUTSUUUU!! (poofs back to own story)

Gara: Im warning you

Me: Why aRE we sitting in a sandbox…

Gaarra: …

ME: HO SH-

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Hinata: Were going to tak this brief intermision to continue the sotry.

_xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

'**Inner Hinata'**

Lyrics

_**Frozen Tears**_

_By itachisasukegaraluver234 _

Recap **(A/N: Forgot to do it last time sryyy!! dont take my cookies!! lol Dana: (runs in an steals cookies) Bwahahaha!! A/N: That's not nice! Bring them back!! Dana: NEVER!! A/N: So mean!)**

_She closed her locker and then behind her there was a ruckus. She turned to it and some fat kid was being beaten up by some kids. She scowled. _

_Some girls next to her were talking about it._

"_Omg, haha, hes in for it this time…"_

"_I know he shouldve just given them his home work…he should know better then to mess with the Konoha five…the schools kings…not to mention their hot as hell, especially the Uchiha brothers…"_

" _I know Sasuke is so hot!!" She squeled._

_Hinata rolled her eyes. 'Tch, stupid fangirls.' _

_Shelooked back to where they were still beating up the boy and frowned._

'_How can they be so cruel?' (A/N: Oh I spelled cruel wrong sorry fixed it, lol)_

'_**I say we give them a peice of our mind!!" **_

'_Yeah!'_

_She stormed over to where they were hitting this kind and shouted,_

"_What are you doing!! This isn't right! STOP!!"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo_

Everything got quite. Sasuke stared at the new girl who was telling him to stop beating up the kid and checked her out "_shes hot_" he thought smirking.

Naruto letgo of choji. "what we have resisitance?!"

Kiba laughed and said "looks like you had to have a prissy little girl come save you kid feh well beat her up insted cause we have to have someone to beat up leader sasuke said so…"

Itachi nodded

Gara closed his eyes and sighed crossing his arms acros his chest. "not even worth it."

Hinata growled

'**THEY DARE TO UNDERESTIMATE US!! LEMME AT THEM!! GRRRRR"**

"I dont want to fight you so just let him go" she said with force calmness

Sasuke laughed "yeah you wouldnt want to fight us honey so just walk away and well let you off with just a few kisses from youre pretty face"

"**DAMN that guys and asshole hes hot but lets beat him up!! GRRRRR" inner Hinata shouted**

' _okay, I want too now anyway…screw peace'_

"You guys asked for it" she launged at him and punched him in the face making his nose bleed

the others growled and lunged at her, so she pulled out a kunai. **(A/N: Oh yeah I forgot to mention all the guys are ninjas except Shikamaru and shino an Hinata is the onli girl shinobi Sakura and ino and all those other beeotches are just regular students lol) **

Itachi pulled out his sword and stabbed her but she doged and gave him a uppercut and then kicked him in the stomach making him fall over then kiba came at her and she threw a shuriken at him.

Naruto came up with a lot of clones but she used her bakugan to se which on was the real him and hit him in the back where he had a pressure point

Gara was interested now. He was just about to step in with his sand when the principal Mr Itani step in and coughed.

**(A/N: Sorry the battle scene is so short Im not good at writing fight scenes so theyll be short!! Lol)**

"Okay all you break it up!! Get to CLASS!!"

All the students went to their first period

Mr itani looked at the Konoha five and Hinata and choji and rubbed his head "dont let it happen again get to class"

They nodded and walked to their first period but Hinata stayed and walked over to the kid who was still on the floor offering him a hand

" Here" she said offering him her hand

He took it and blushed

"Thanks for that and stuff I really appreciate it" he said "I don't have any freinds this year so those kings have been picking on me all year and no one stod up for me I just moved here with my grandma because both of my parents died on a cruise I really miss them I remember my mom used to cooke alot so now I eat too much, haha" he laughed nervous.

She smiled "Its fine haha I eat a lot too, and my parents are both dead aswell. We have alot in common!" she laughed and choji was concerned

"They did?? Im sorry, it really sucks not having parents and stuff…" he said

She smiled and squeezed back tears "it's fine" she laughed "lets get to first period. What do you have for homeroom/next period?"

"I have math"

"Wow, me too!!" she smiled "lets go together well be such good friends!!"

He blushed because she was really pretty when she smiled "alright, its this way"

When they got to class choji sat in his seat and mr kakashi introduced Hinata to the class.

" Hinata why don't you introduce yourself, she's a new student here"

Hinata grinned "Im usully a really nice person and I believe in giving everyone a fair shot but if you get me angry ill beat the living hell out of you"

The class laughed.

"I just moved here and I live with foster parents because my parents died. I like skateboarding, fighting, listening to music, the color purple, fast cars, motocycles, sports, and candy. I get really hyper some times, so uh…my favorite bands are Daft Punk, My chem. Romance, green day and Dashbord confessinal. This is my first time in japan and im not used to everthing yet, so give me a chance!! Id really love to get to kknow you all!!"

Sakura and ino sat in the back with jelousy because all the guys in the class were drooling at her because she was so pretty. Sasuke smirked. "_oh yeah, thisll be a good year…"_


End file.
